dalthusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bell
Titus Bell is an Inquisitor of the Dalthan Ordo Xenos.# =‍History and Philosophy= Titus Bell has had, on the surface, an unremarkable career. He was a student of Inquisitor Kappel and since receiving his Inquisitorial rosette nearly sixty years ago, has continued with his former master’s work within the Ordo Xenos. A well established web of informers, supporters and teams of acolytes across the sector have allowed him to travel and work extensively to counter threats to the stability and purity of the region. He is openly Amalathian and Puritan in belief, but this is only the face he presents to his fellow Inquisitors. Four decades ago Bell accompanied the rogue trader Jaques Marquette on one of his expeditions into the Howling Stars and had a brief encounter with the Eldar of Kuraan-Bal. Since then he has expended considerable resources cataloguing the activities of the craftworld and trying to track it’s movements. It is this work that has led him down a path that he prefers to keep from the rest of the Inquisition. Over these years, because of his pursuit of Kuraan-Bal and his close friendship with Marquette, he has had contact with a number of xenos species of a kind that would be considered unhealthy for a citizen of the Imperium and extremely dubious for a member of the Inquisition. He has also used his remit of preventing contact with xenos races and their technology as a mask for the private acquisition of a large collection of information and artefacts. Titus has spent the last 4 months recovering from injuries sustained when the power cell in his plasma pistol ruptured. His right arm from above the elbow has been replaced with a powerful augmetic; which he is still getting used to, but unfortunately the vat grown right eye he also had implanted has had to be removed because of tissue rejection. =‍Data File= *The Poisoned Challice: Bell had been monitoring the activities at an unsanctioned archeotech dig site. His contact within the camp had reported that a structure of possibly xenos origin had been found buried within a mountain. When the reports ceased to be transmitted he decided to investigate personally, but he and his mercenary team were prevented from gaining access to the site by roving bands of Kroot and Ork. *Helios Succession: Whilst recovering from his injuries, Bell received news of the sudden and unexplained death of Lord Mandread. This brought him out of his convalescence far earlier than his chirurgeons recommended, but Bell was convinced that the circumstances surrounding the passing of the Inquisitor Lord merited investigation, especially in the light of some of his colleagues' actions since his death. ---- =‍Character Profile= Weapons: Plasma Pistol, Digital flamer built into right hand, Knife. Armor: Flak armour Equipment: Vox Bead, High quality augmetic right arm. Powers: Psychic Impel, Psychic Ward. Special Abilities: Leader ---- =‍Known Associates and Acolytes= *Roglund Anderson. Bounty Hunter. *Father Josef. Priest. *Saul Tenquist. Guard Veteran. *Castigator Parbold. Retired Arbites. *Eva. Infiltrator. Lord Jaques Marquette. Rogue Trader. A lynchpin in Bell’s network of allies is Rogue Trader Jaques Marquette. Marquette not only has an explorator fleet directly under his command, but a large fleet of cargo freighters that ply the shipping lanes across the sector. Bell has often used the slow bulk transports on their regular routes to covertly move between systems and the fast couriers to get to the more out of the way systems in the sector. Though the unscheduled arrival of these latter craft often draws more attention than he would like. *Sister Ingrid. Sister Superior, Orders Sabine of the Silver Key, Adviser to Lord Marquette. *Commander Nicholas Baudin. Tactical Officer. *Master Louis Etois. Master at Arms. *Lieutenant Anton "Snake" Dufaux. Dropship Pilot. *Tech Adept Milleu. Dropship Crew Chief. =‍Associations with other Inquisitors=